


Choke

by epyonics



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epyonics/pseuds/epyonics
Summary: Kink prompt about doing it in the casino, but with people around. We’ll see about that.





	

“That’s what it means to look down from the top, Matty…” Matt stared at the floor, his constantly moving eyes trying to avoid looking at any of the many patrons of the 3 Count Casino. Killbane liked to walk through the crowds, probably because he knew it made Matt uncomfortable. That’s why he moved so slowly, strolling like they had nowhere important to be. Killbane managed to convince Matt that he had to be on location to handle a security issue he had with the crib. And when Killbane wanted something out of Matt, Matt found it impossible to say no. He knew the reason was bullshit, though; that much was for sure.

The place was mostly filled wall to wall with slot machines, but there were other forms of gambling entertainment around. Killbane had a blackjack table he was fond of using like a personal bar. Matt didn’t want a drink right now, regardless if Killbane promised to not force alcohol on him or not. Matt went along with it, anyway, not wanting to break free of the large hand on his shoulder practically steering him throughout the place. Killbane took position at the table where a dealer would stand.

And Killbane shoved Matt to the floor.

“What’re'you-”

Matt’s words silenced immediately. Killbane had a tight fistful of Matt’s necktie, and Matt was going to strangle himself if he just fell completely to the ground. Matt stopped his clumsy descent, half kneeled and half sprawled. Matt looked up at Killbane. Killbane’s attention was focused elsewhere and he was smiling. Looking at someone, probably. About to talk to them… probably…

Matt figured Killbane just wanted to hide him. Keep him a secret. Or something. He didn’t know, he didn’t care either if it meant avoiding strange people. Matt tucked his legs under him and sat on his feet. He felt exactly like a dog right now, but there was no use fighting back.

Matt quickly grew irritated, hearing Killbane’s voice above the table. If Killbane was going to be social, he could at least let him fucking go. It would be ridiculously inappropriate to climb up from under the table right now, but it was tempting to do so.

Matt was thinking about it. It might be worth the punch to the throat later if important associates saw Killbane had some scrawny teenaged boy under the table, doing who kn-

Matt was jerked forward by the tie. He fell wordlessly to his hands and against Killbane’s legs. Killbane let go of Matt and took a seat on the adjustable swivel stool. He lowered the stool so he could be at an even level with his social drinking partners. Matt was pissed, but realized with a dumbfounded expression that right now… he was staring straight into Killbane’s crotch.

Um.

Matt tried to peek up at Killbane.

He wasn’t stupid.

And he was joking about the whole implications of a teenaged boy under the table thing.

Killbane had shoved him under a table and now presented himself in a professional yet friendly manner that hid everything below his torso, and Matt knew _exactly why_.

Killbane really was a bully.

Matt bit his tongue, lips pressed into a thin line. He wasn’t comfortable with his. He wasn’t the type that _enjoyed_ being pushed around, even if it was easy to do.

Matt put his hands on Killbane’s knees, rotating his palms against Killbane’s legs as he slid both hands up Killbane’s thighs, and then rolling the massage inward. Killbane gave a soft laugh, his true reaction easily covered by the conversation he was having, but Matt knew it was Killbane being pleased with Matt’s acceptance of the task. Matt couldn’t believe it. If Killbane just wanted to play a risky game of voyeurism, he could have just said so.

So that Matt could refuse.

That was probably the point, though.

Matt swallowed and his eyes glanced to the floor. He forced his hands to stroke Killbane’s thighs a little more as he braced himself for the shit he was about to do.

The pit of Matt’s stomach was stone cold. Even though Killbane had a twisted and very much violent view of their… _relationship_ , Matt had his own feelings on the matter. He liked the attention. He liked the praise. He even liked the possession. (Matt was _his_.) He liked that an old man had such disgusting infatuation with a handsome young kid like himself.

But Matt would be kidding himself if he didn’t wish he could have a little more of the pleasure and a lot less of the pain. Maybe he could give Killbane the hint.

Probably not.

Killbane was a stubborn musclehead, even if he thought himself to be a great mastermind. There was a reason Loren was the lead man of The Syndicate and not Killbane.

Matt fumbled a hand at Killbane’s crotch, trying to cup the man’s balls. Matt knew he wasn’t very good at this, so he couldn’t have Killbane melt into a royal hot mess in public any time soon, but he was still going to try. He knew that sometimes Killbane wore his wrestling attire under his suits, like he was going to bust into a Murderbrawl match at any given moment. Freak. But not today. Matt was easily able to find Killbane’s thick cock and stroke it to life against Killbane’s leg. It was fascinating to Matt, because he could see the very obvious shape and size of Killbane’s cock push against the material of his pants the more he teased it.

Matt bit his lip and his face heated up a little bit. He had that thing stuck up his ass before.

Don’t think about it.

Matt zipped down the fly of Killbane’s pants. He worked Killbane’s cock out of the limited opening, trying not to look at it directly as he gave it a few more tugs to get the stupid thing into place.

Killbane’s cock stood strong in front of him. Killbane carried on a conversation up there like nothing was happening down here. Matt knew the air touching sensitive skin was doing something, though; he was observing every bit of that offensive, throbbing erection, and he could see a thick bead of precum balancing on the head of Killbane’s cock.

Matt closed his eyes and quickly swallowed the organ as far as he could without choking on it, remembering from a time before where the salty prick could go without causing him to make ridiculous noises of suffocation.

But that time was with Loren.

Matt was so focused on what he was doing to Killbane that he didn’t even pay attention to what Killbane was doing. He just wanted to get the suction going quickly so he could get used to and hopefully ignore the bitter taste. Matt felt Killbane’s cock twitch between his lips, making Matt squirm as he realized Killbane wasn’t yet to full mast.

Figures.

Matt gave an extra long, slow suck on Killbane’s cock, making sure his lips pursed extra hard at the tip before it popped free of his mouth. Matt wiped a hand at his lips, a futile effort to rid himself of the taste. Killbane’s cock was certainly engorged now, darkened with heated bloodflow, and begging to be pleasured.

Matt was going to get creative on Killbane. He noticed how wide spread Killbane’s legs were right now, but his pants were still loose enough that Matt was sure he would be able to get a little more out. He unbuckled Killbane’s belt.

And he watched Killbane carefully from under the table. All he could see was up to his neck, but that would have to be good enough.

Killbane couldn’t fight him off because that would be obvious, for it seemed that all Killbane had expected was some weak little handjob that ended with Matt alone and neglected under the table until Killbane and his company felt like leaving.

Matt’s fingers worked their way into the much more freed up clothing, and encouraged Killbane’s balls into the open. Matt took a deep breath and held it strong in his chest, leaning forward and pressing his lips to the sensitive area.

He suckled slightly.

Then _bit_ the soft skin.

Killbane jerked, and then hid the movement by readjusting his position and leaning forward on the table. Matt knew Killbane was also part masochist and probably enjoyed that.

Matt also knew he personally didn’t find fucking pain assaulting his own private parts very much fun. He’d give Killbane the comparison.

Matt tugged gently at the hot skin with his mouth, enough to toy with Killbane for trusting someone completely with his weakest point. Matt was encouraged by the idea he could suck Killbane off and probably not have his head knocked into the table. That would bring too much attention to what was actually going on.

Okay, fuck, Matt felt the heat flowing down to his own groin. He didn’t think this was normal to be Killbane’s willing _bitch_ , and it sure as fuck wasn’t normal to be aroused by Killbane’s sweaty musk, but there was no going back now, and if Killbane didn’t want the smell of sex around, alerting the public, then Killbane should have thought this out better, or made his threats in advance, because he couldn’t make any now.

Matt sucked on Killbane’s sack with just his lips and the prodding of his tongue as he wiggled onto his knees, undoing his own belt and slamming down the fly of his pants. He pulled out his own cock and finished teasing it to life.

Matt spared a hand to stroke the head of Killbane’s cock, collecting the precum on his fingers and thumb. Once slick, he moved the hand to his own cock. Now he could stroke himself, quick and easy. Matt closed his eyes as he swallowed Killbane’s cock again, sliding the length in and out in rhythm with his jerking hand.

Matt found the hardest part was keeping quiet. It was amazing how Killbane wasn’t alerting his ears with moans or curses or screams or anything. He wondered if Killbane didn’t see the full picture… Matt was jacking himself off, sucking his cock, for fuck’s sake.

Matt sprawled out on his knees, supporting himself on one hand flat to the floor while his other hand kept stroking himself, and he kept sucking off Killbane. It wasn’t very comfortable, it sure wasn’t efficient, but being able to rock his hips in a fucking motion really helped.

It would be a hilarious ‘fuck you’ to the unfortunate janitorial crew that would have to clean up the obvious stain on the floor Matt was about to make. If he knew how the aim of it would work, Matt would make sure Killbane didn’t have the joy of coming into his mouth just to add to the clean up.

Matt was suddenly nervous as he realized what that meant he would have to do instead.

Fuck, he came. Killbane was still hard in his mouth as Matt shuddered with orgasm. He felt the sweat on his face, his hair clinigng to his skin, his hands shaking as he spurted, and he could only imagine how ridiculous he looked right now.

He really did his best to keep quiet, even if he nearly bit Killbane. He was so tense he had trouble controlling his jaw and his throat.

Matt’s body locked up with the last spurt. His breathing resumed, and he felt so pathetic, shaking under the table in post bliss, still stroking his own cock as it softened in his hand.

Matt felt as if his throat and mouth were dry, even if that wasn’t the case. Matt tucked himself back into his pants with embarassment of having got off like that, struggling to get his zipper up and belt buckled up, all while still bobbing his head on Killbane’s length.

He was so sloppy about all of this, he wondered how it was even enjoyable for…

Matt snorted. Killbane was coming now.

A whole lot was happening and Matt didn’t know how to react. He could feel the thick, hot semen shoot straight into his throat, a startling experience for someone like him who’d never had it before. He started to pull back, but the slimey taste of cum started to fill his mouth and that was worse.

Keep quiet, _keep quiet_ , and don’t choke.

Matt held back panicked sobs as he tried to swallow Killbane’s seed.

It took Matt a moment, but he triumphed, having got everything Killbane shot, even if he felt sick to his stomach from the awful taste and the even more awful shame.

Matt was terrified that one day, he might enjoy this a lot more than he already actually did.

Matt’s forehead was against Killbane’s knee. He felt like he had a fever. His hands tucked Killbane’s cock back into his pants, trying to work with just the sense of touch to make Killbane presentable again. He wasn’t really thinking about it, but he was grateful that Killbane let him rest against his leg right now. Matt nuzzled his face harder against that knee.

Matt’s breath was finally back to normal. He opened his eyes. He wrapped an arm around Killbane’s leg and leaned his face away, sitting up and trying to take a glance at the state Killbane was in.

He watched Killbane’s hand move and he kept very still.

Killbane’s hand found Matt’s face. Killbane’s hand was warm and surprisingly dry (he did just make the man orgasm, but wasn’t it good regardless of the quality of Matt’s work?). Killbane’s fingers held Matt’s face by cradling his chin, while his thumb stoked Matt’s cheek. Matt’s eyes glanced down at nothing. The rings on Killbane’s hands were heated. At least that meant he got the man hot enough that the metal still held onto that warmth.

Matt started to shiver. He wasn’t cold. He didn’t know what it was.

Maybe he was allergic to Killbane’s…

No that was ridiculous.

Killbane’s hand left with an extra _petting_ on his cheek.

Matt almost fell on his face. Killbane had moved the stool backward and stood up. Matt supported himself quietly on his hands. He looked at the sticky mess on the floor he made and hoped Killbane didn’t step in it or something.

“Hey, Matty…”

Matt jerked his attention upward. Killbane was staring down at him with a smirk on his face.

Matt almost looked back down at the mess of semen on the floor, but didn’t want to point it out if Killbane didn’t know, but he probably did, and oh fuck Killbane was squatting down to his level oh fuck what was going to happen to him?

Matt flailed. Killbane pulled him forward by the collar of his jacket and kissed him.

On the lips.

Matt let out a whine, and he choked it off into silence himself, just in case.

He didn’t want a beating now of all times for ruining the performance.

Killbane chuckled.

Matt was left alone under the table. He took a moment to breathe, the air having become hot and stuffy under there. He looked up, and saw Killbane _waiting_ for him nearby. Matt blushed and awkwardly crawled forward. He looked to his left and to his right, checking to make sure there wasn’t anyone who could see him, and cautiously raised himself up into a kneeling position.

“Coast is clear, you know,” Killbane sounded amused.

Matt hurried into a standing position and stared at his feet, his arms straight at his sides and his hands clenched into nervous fists.

Killbane laughed and clapped a hand to Matt’s shoulder.

“I’m impressed. Maybe next time I’ll actually have people playing cards with me, eh?”

Matt looked up. Killbane had his phone in his hand and shook it tauntingly in front of him.

Matt was pale for a moment, then the blush came back, this time in anger. Killbane was fucking with him the whole time. There apparently wasn’t anyone else there at the table all, and Killbane was just talking on the phone for cover and gambled on knowing that Matt wouldn’t even try listening to the other potential people.

Fuck him.

Matt bit his lip so hard it almost bled. And it still tasted like… like…

Matt’s blush didn’t lighten up. He realized Killbane must have tasted himself on that kiss.

And fuck him if he tried to act like he didn’t like it.

“Get home, Matty,” Killbane turned away, “I’ll call you again when I’m interested.”

Matt turned on his heels so fast he could have tripped on his own feet and hurried out of the casino. He’d walk streets until he found Deckers who’d give him a ride back to the power plant. He didn’t have time to call a ride when he needed the night air more than anything else right now.


End file.
